Shiva
Shiva is the independent hero who seeks revenge on Draxor the God-King of Chaos and his evil minions and allies that destroyed her life, murdered her family and brutally beaten to death. She will not stop until her family is avenged for the death of Chaos Gods. Origin Sheila Rachalan was the daughter of the royal family who were unaware of Draxor's rule over Draxoria and other regions he conquered. She had a good life although in a terrible condition while her family is living in the hut and met his lover once, a royal prince, who want to date with her. But on that terrible night, Sheila returns to her home and found her family was brutally murdered in cold blood by Draxor's troopers and the prince is dead at the hands of his elite assassins. Even worse, her home village was plundered, looted, and destroyed by Draxor's army, leaving thousands dead and homes in ruins. Enraged, Sheila took the sword from her lover and attempt to kill any Draxorian soldier in her wake but she wasn't strong and then she gets beaten down by his men and then the greater worse has finally came to her: the royal prince is Draxor who tricked him from the very beginning. Sheila was beaten in bloody pulp by Draxor himself and then beaten her to death after she refused to be his mate and attempt to kill but only a scratch and he's the God-King of Chaos which he's immortal and then she was threw away into the well. However, her fate had turned on her back away. Sheila was picked up by a group of monks. Sheila was treated and healed by the monks and found herself inside the abandoned temple on the barren wasteland, told by her master that she and her family were one of the suspicious rebel members against Draxor which he completely wiped them all out. Saddened and enraged, Sheila wants to avenge her family on Draxor and his evil allies but it will be impossible when she goes into danger and that is why she must be trained and prepared for the impossible she is about face. After her vigorous and hardened training, Sheila readied her forged twin sword and daggers, sharpen her blades, and donned her warrior's garb and helmet, shoulder pads and hunter's boots. Sheila Rachelen is dead. She is now known as Shiva, the Daughter of Vengeance. Personality Shiva is a vengeful, stern, stubborn, arrogant and serious character. She doesn't care about mercy on Draxor's minions, even she had no choice but to spare their miserable life. Arrogant or not, she still thinks and remembered her family had been executed by the orders from Draxor. Fueled with hatred, she won't forgive Draxor for what he has done to her for tricking her from the beginning. Powers and Abilities Shiva is a skilled Warrior-Huntress class, trained by her monk masters with dual swordsmanship, hunting skills, and archery. She's also a skilled infiltrator, looting and stealing with her thieving tools. But with her Aura, she can empower her weapons to increase her attacks, defense, and accuracy as well unlimited energy for casting spells for Warrior-Huntress class. Inspirations * Modeled after Rachel from Jim Starlin's Breed. Category:Database Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Independent Members